Technical Field
The present invention relates to a series of reduction gears.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a series of reduction gears is disclosed, in which an orthogonal reducer is configured to be positioned at a center. In the series of the reduction gears, various parallel shaft reducers are configured to be connected to a rear step of the orthogonal reducer in which an input shaft and an output shaft are disposed to be orthogonal to each other. In addition, the series of the reduction gears is designed to have a configuration in which a motor is connected to the input shaft side of the orthogonal reducer via a joint shaft or a configuration in which the parallel shaft reducer is connected to the input shaft side.